My forged Wedding Pregnancy fan fiction
by Alleycat16
Summary: My very first fan fiction :) i let you read it! i have few mistakes in it I'm so sorry i uploaded the wrong one but it will be edited


This is my first fan fiction so I tried my best. I hope everyone likes it. I had so much fun writing this. I don't own any of the characters in My Forged Wedding. I want to post more in the future :) have fun

I've been sick for two weeks what if I'm…. I shock my head, "it's the winter and a stomach bug is going around ill be fine" I got up off the cold bathroom floor. When I walked into the bedroom Yamato wasn't there, "that's right he had to go to work early to prepare for the assembly" my shoulders dropped "I didn't even say good bye" I then went off to work.

When I walked in Uncle didn't have anyone there so I sat at the stool in front of him. He was reading another dirty magazine, "your late Tsubaki" I took the magazine out of his hand " I know I am late… sorry" he looked straight into my eyes "you look pale is there something wrong" he said, "nope, doing pretty good" I turned away and began cleaning the tables "please look at me when you lie" when I was going to say something I heard a familiar voice "honey did you come to see me today" it was Saeki. "Just working today" he looked at me concerned "are you feeling okay" I rolled my eyes "yes I'm fine". A couple hour later Yuta, Ren, and Takao came in the bar it was Friday night so the bar was pretty full mostly men though because there is a baseball game today. As I was serving drinks I looked for Yamato because I haven't seen him all day. I felt a tap on my shoulder " Tsubaki are you sick?" I turned around and there was Takao "no I'm fine, okay!" Takao gave me a strange look "there is no need to shout I was just asking a question" everything people would say would irritate me, "sorry I didn't mean to yell", "its fine but I have something for you meet me in the back room when your done" I was curious so I finished up quickly. "What is it" he handed me a paper bag "I think you could use this" I opened the bag thinking it was jewelry, candy, or even his half eaten lunch. My jaw dropped there I was standing in the back with a pink package with bolded words on it that said **Pregnancy Test**. I felt a huge lump in my throat now I wished it was his half eaten lunch. "Don't worry Yamato is going to go home late so you have plenty of time" he had a wide grin on his face. " Kuni I'm going home early" I shouted to him while staring at my pink package.

I finally arrived home it felt like a longer walk today. I ran into the bathroom, read the steps, and followed it exactly "two lines means positive and one line means negative and wait 30seconds or longer" reading it out loud while I was waiting I started to think not even timing myself. I opened my phone not even notice that it was two minutes past the suggested time. I moved toward the to test. Two lines "no, no, no, no, no" I never really wanted kids ever and how would Yamato feel? Before my thoughts could settle I heard Yamato come in the house. I didn't know what to do so I put it under some towels to throw it out in the morning. I walked quickly into the living room" Yamato I missed you" I gave him a huge kiss; I didn't want him to be worried so I acted normal. His eyes shout open "I should stay late often" He chuckled.

"I should make pouty some thing to eat since I'm already up" it was Saturday and Yamato was off. He went to wash my hands in the bathroom and when he picked up a hand towel to dry them off something hit the floor. " A pregnancy test?" And idea popped into his head. "Good morning Yamato", " good morning pouty" once I walked into the kitchen I noticed a line of crazy foods on the table. It wasn't the usually breakfast. "Pick whatever you like," he said I looked at the table and nodded my head "oh I'm not sure, they all look so good" he grinned and said, "I bet they do" I picked one and started to eat " its delicious. Aren't you going to eat?" he shook his head "no, I'm fine and what took you so long in the bathroom this morning?" my heart started beating faster " ummm you know taking a bath, brushing my teeth fixing my hair" one of his eyebrow moved up "your usual? That's all?" I began to pull at my clothes nervously "yup" my voice cracked a bit. "May I show you something Tsubaki?" he dug in his pocket, pulled out the pregnancy test and held it in his hand He began to talk "I wonder who this could be? Since there are so many women in this house I'll have to ask all of them, I know its not mine" a lump formed in my throat "Tsubaki how long did you know?" I spoke in a very low voice "since yesterday" he placed the test on the table "why was in under all those towels?" I started talking "I didn't want you to know" he looked at me confused "why? So you decided to hide a baby from me, my baby" tears rolled down my cheek, nothing came out " stop crying pouty, being a dad is a huge deal for Me. I have wanted to have kids so I could prove that I was better than my father" he said and stretched his arms out. I ran into his arms "I was scared", he pulled away and looked at me with a serious look "I know this a huge change for you but, I will always be here to help you"

6 month later

Yamato was at work and lately whenever I get up to do something he pushes me back down so I get to do something today. I just finished the dishes when Yamato walked in he looked at me and rolled his eyes "what did I say about working yourself too hard?" he hung up his coat "huh? I didn't do anything today" I said while putting a strand of hair behind my ear "stop lying, evidence is right there on your apron" he pointed to my belly that had water on it, I lower my head "the dishes wasn't a lot, I promise you this all I did'' he kissed my cheek and chuckled "I know pouty, look at your belly its all wet" he placed his hand on my swollen belly all I could do was blush. " are you tired? 'I said to Yamato he didn't pay attention because he now had his ear up to my belly "can we go to bed please'' I said with a playful voice "oh sure…sorry I got carried away" he walked into the room to hide his red face I just jiggled. Before going to bed I had to finish cleaning "oh no" I looked down on the floor and saw some trash. This is my worst nightmare. I began chanting myself "come on Tsubaki you can do this" I tried again and again and again on fourth try Yamato walked out of the bathroom "pouty don't hurt yourself I can do it" he pulled me up "thank you so much Yamato" I kissed him on the cheek "come on lets go to bed"

2 month later

Being nine-month pregnant sucks. Today was a busy day because Yamato decided to have everyone in the apartment to help me with anything I need. Reading a book was all I could do but I couldn't concentrate. Everyone was staring at me ''Kuni, Ren, Yuta, Saeki, Takao and Yamato why don't you find something to do" I said annoyed "umm sure" Kuni said he made everyone get up " but she is pregnant we can't just leave her" Takao said "he has a point Kuni" Yuta said agreeing with Takao, Saeki interjected "lets go, she obviously wants privacy" they eventually gave up except for Yamato. "That means you too" I put the book down, Yamato has been like this ever since I went to the doctor and told me I could deliver at anytime. "I don't want to leave, you could deliver at anytime" I rolled my eyes " that doesn't mean right now please go find something to do" he finally gave up "I'll make dinner for you" he got up and kissed me. Dinner took a long time there was arguing and goofing around between all the men. I wasn't feeling good anymore I wanted to lie down unfortunately dinner was done and Kuni pulled me up for dinner. I sat in my normal seat I didn't even want to eat. "Tsubaki what's wrong" Yamato stood up and walked over to me "nothing I have to use the bathroom" he helped me up and I walked into the living room only to feel something cold and wet run down my leg then a wave of pain hit me then I realized I was in labor. "Yamato!'' I shouted he ran in the room along with everyone else "what's wrong" he cupped my cheeks " I-I'm in labor" it took everyone some time to get it through their heads and then the apartment turned into madness. Yamato ran into the room for my suitcase but ran into Yuta on the way, Saeki went to call the doctor but couldn't remember the number, Kuni got his car but never came to pick me up, Takao was circling the room and Ren was sleeping. It finally went back to normal at the hospital. Yamato was in the room with me coaching me, giving me massages, and holding my hand. I was pushing for hours it felt like forever. "You're almost there, a little more'' the doctor said. I had a little left and I was in pain and very tired "your doing great Tsubaki" Yamato said. He was annoying me I don't why but he was. I continued to push I soon heard a baby cry. My sweaty red face was able to smile. "Daddy would you like to cut the umbilical cord," the doctor said to Yamato "can I?" he looked at me; I let out a soft giggle and nodded my head. The doctor handed him the scissors and washed the baby. I watched and as she took out a pink blanket. I had enough strength to reach my arms out and grab my little baby. She was beautiful I didn't have a lot of time to hold her because Yamato was so anxious to hold his little girl. Then the rest of them came into the room. I didn't listen to what they had to say because my eyes wouldn't stay open. Everyone was laughing and Yamato noticed Tsubaki wasn't saying anything. He handed the Baby to Kuni and looked over to his sleeping wife and smiled "I'm so proud of you pouty".


End file.
